


In other words, baby, kiss me

by ispeakbecauseican



Category: The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ispeakbecauseican/pseuds/ispeakbecauseican
Summary: Midge visits Lenny while he plays a New Year's Eve show in Philadelphia.
Relationships: Lenny Bruce (The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel)/Miriam "Midge" Maisel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	In other words, baby, kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> 4k+ words of 'no plot just vibes' lol. no drama no conflict no sadness, this is just a happy nye fic bc i love midge and lenny and they deserve to just chill and relax and enjoy the holiday together :3 i couldn't get the line 'I want to kiss you into the New Year' out of my head, so I sat down and wrote something to go along with it.
> 
> some fun things I had to look up for this story: did cars in 1960 have clocks in them; what does the Philly train station look like; what day of the week does NYE 1960 fall on; what day of the week does feb 4, 1961 fall on; what is the difference between stockings vs. pantyhose vs. tights. and these are what i have in mind for midge's dress: [here](https://www.etsy.com/listing/471750111/vintage-1960s-violet-blue-satin-party?gpla=1&gao=1&) and [here](https://www.1stdibs.com/fashion/clothing/evening-dresses/christian-lacroix-vintage-midnight-blue-silk-evening-dress/id-v_8856031/). oh, and the title is from ["fly me to the moon"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZEcqHA7dbwM&ab_channel=FrankSinatra-Topic). 
> 
> this can be read as a companion or f/u piece to my other story ['Dedicated (to the one I love)'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992627/chapters/65889058) but it also stands alone just fine. hope you enjoy!

By the time Midge steps off the train, it’s been dark for two hours. 30th Street Station is bustling with the New Year’s Eve crowd arriving to Philly or departing to some other city to celebrate the ringing in of ’61. Children running along behind their parents, young ladies with garment bags draped over their arms, and porters carrying armfuls of luggage fill the great arrival hall of the station. Midge ducks her head and clutches her bag over her shoulder as she makes her way through the crowd.

When she finally walks through the doors, a gust of the cold, outdoor air washes over her and instantly cools her flushed skin from the oppressing heat of the overcrowded station. Midge finds the taxi line and dodges the sludgy gray snow along the sidewalk as she waits her turn. She finally settles into the back seat of a taxi and then takes out the folded paper from her coat pocket to read off to the driver the hotel address that Lenny had included in his letter.

> _Dear Midge,_
> 
> _What are you doing for New Year’s Eve? My manager got me an 8pm spot at some fancy dinner club in the City of Brotherly Love. They’re paying well, so in return I promised I’d be a good boy and watch my mouth. The hotel next door that he’s putting me up in is having a party that night in their ballroom. If you’re free and don’t mind the train ride, you should come down and celebrate._
> 
> _The company would be nice, and to be honest I’d like to kiss you into the New Year. I miss you._
> 
> _Yours,_  
>  _Lenny_

Midge smiles, rereading the note. _…I’d like to kiss you into the New Year._ She’s looking forward to that. 

The last time Midge saw Lenny was a few months ago before he left to do some shows on the road. He’d called her a couple times from various hotel rooms in California - LA, San Francisco, Berkeley. And several letters came from other places around the country. 

They were… together. In a way. While both their homes were in New York, he traveled a lot and she was starting to travel again for gigs after the Shy disaster and they both had kids and exes… It was new, and they were figuring out how to do this and make it work for them. 

But the night before he left, he had fucked her slow and good and kissed her so sweet like he was committing the taste of her skin to memory. After, while she smoked a cigarette in his bed with Lenny cradled against her, he had mumbled into her neck that he’d like to write to her while he was on the road if she’d let him. Midge grinned, took a drag of her cigarette, and blew the smoke out before leaning down to kiss his temple. “Please do.”

So in mid-December, when she got his most recent letter, Midge switched some dates with Joel that she was supposed to keep the kids, freeing up her New Year’s Eve weekend, and then bought the train tickets down to Philly. She didn’t send Lenny a reply, since she wasn’t sure it’d make it to him in time. She figures he won’t mind the surprise. 

Midge glances at the face of the clock displayed in the front of the taxi, and sees that it’s just after 8pm. She knew when she bought the train ticket that she’d likely miss part of Lenny’s show, but all the earlier trains had sold out. 

When the driver finally pulls up at the hotel, Midge pays and then pulls her shoulder bag from the back seat. She mentally pats herself on the back for not bringing more luggage despite the temptation, as she realizes she’ll have to keep it with her until Lenny can take her back to his room. 

She looks at the marquee sign over the building next door to the hotel: 

**_The In-Crowd_**  
**_Philadelphia’s No. 1 Music, Comedy, and Dinner Club_**  
**_feat. New Year’s Eve Night_**  
**_The one and only… Lenny Bruce!_**

Midge smiles and makes her way to the small lobby just inside. She can already hear the muffled sounds of Lenny’s voice over the the speaker system and the audience laughter from the main room inside. 

The ticket man looks up at her and says without missing a beat, “$3.50 cover. The dinner seats are all reserved or taken, but you can stand at one of the high-tops with drink service. And, just so you know, the show started 15 minutes ago.”

“Hi,” Midge says, once the man stops talking. “The entertainment tonight didn’t happen to leave a list, did he? Like for for his personal guests?”

“He did,” the ticket man answers in a bored monotone. He stares at her blankly. 

“Great. Can you check if Miriam - or Midge - Weissman is on that list, please?” Midge asks. 

The man sighs, looks down at his stack of papers, shuffles them around, and pulls one out. He holds it up to read, the light shining through so that Midge can see the writing on it from the other side. Bingo! One name. Midge Weissman, scrawled in a messy cursive.

The man looks back up at her over the top of the paper, squints, and then calls over his shoulder. Another guy comes and has Midge follow him through the entrance and into the club room. She pauses right inside the doors, and looks up at the stage just as the room bursts into another round of laughter. _Damn,_ she thinks. _He was right about this place being fancy._ She’s glad she went with the midnight blue satin dress over a more casual option.

Lenny’s mid-set by now and she can tell by his expression that it’s been a good show so far. He’s got a smirk on his face and his eyes are crinkled at the edges, brow relaxed. She recognizes the bit he’s in the middle of hashing out right now, remembers him workshopping it with her a couple months ago over late-night burgers at their favorite diner close to Lenny’s apartment. He’s refined it perfectly.

“Right this way,” the man gestures to Midge. He takes her around the perimeter of the room and then up the side aisle toward the stage. Along the side, she spots one small table with two empty seats. As the man leads her to the table, he asks if he should take her bag to Lenny’s dressing room. She gratefully obliges, handing over her bag and watches as he walks through a side door. 

When Midge turns back and settles in to focus on Lenny, she can instantly tell he’s seen her. The lights are bright and can blind you to much of the crowd when you’re up on stage. But Midge knows from experience that she’s close enough to the front to be seen. When Lenny directs his gaze back to her side of the room, he makes immediate eye contact with her and smiles as he continues on to the next part of his set. 

She gets to see the last 30 minutes of his show, and he does follow through with his promise. The set is as clean as a Lenny Bruce set could be, throwing in only a handful of suggestive lines and just a sprinkle of his eyebrow-raising commentary on politics and religion here and there. Then he’s waving to the audience, bows his head in thanks, and walks behind the curtain. While the lights come up and the murmur of the crowd begins to grow as the audience gets into post-show conversation, Midge stands up and makes her way to the side door where she saw the man with her bag slip through. 

The hallway is bustling with club staff and no one gives Midge a second look as she makes her way down the back hallway where she figures Lenny’s room is located. She finds it, L. BRUCE taped to the door. Midge knocks and listens to a muffled ‘yeah?’ from the other side.

Midge opens the door and Lenny is looking down at her bag that was sat on a chair in the corner of the room. When he turns toward her, he’s already got a smile on his face. “That’s not my stuff,” Lenny says, pointing to her bag.

Midge closes the door behind her, watching as he walks toward her. “No, it’s not,” she smirks. 

“You got my letter,” he says.

“I got your letter,” she replies.

He comes up to her, grabbing at the open edges of her coat. Midge reaches her hands up along the shoulders of his suit jacket and leans up into him. 

“I’m sweaty from the stage,” he warns.

Midge gets out an _I don’t care,_ before she captures his lips. Lenny backs her up against the door, bringing his hand up to cup along the back of her head, and he kisses into her deeply. His other hand snakes beneath her coat and he clutches at the satiny softness covering her hip.

When she’s gasping from his kisses, he moves his mouth across her cheek and along the hollow between her jaw and neck. He knows from experience having his lips in that spot on her makes her crazy, and she pulls him into her tighter. 

“You were perfect,” Midge gasps out. “I mean you always are. You don’t need me to tell you.” She pauses and he continues mouthing at her skin, clutching at her waist. “I did miss the thrill of hearing you say your four letter words to a room full of scandalized people, though.”

Lenny chuckles, takes his lips off her and bows his head down to rest his forehead on her shoulder. She feels him inhale heavily and hugs him tighter into her while she rubs circles over his back. She imagines he’s probably exhausted. She knows how hard touring is and that it typically doesn’t come with a lot of rest. 

“I’m glad you came,” Lenny says quietly.

“Well, not yet, but hopefully we’ll fix that later,” Midge shoots back. Lenny raises his head up to look at her as he barks out a laugh. Up close, he looks tired but his smile is just as radiant as she’s known it. _God,_ she’s glad she came too.

He must read her fond expression, because he looks down at her for a moment before uttering a quiet, “I’ve missed you, sweetheart.”

Midge moves to nuzzle into his chest and turns her head to kiss at the skin of this throat just above his shirt collar. “I’ve missed you so much, too,” she says against him.

Lenny pours each of them a glass of bourbon. Midge slips her coat off and sits down to re-apply her lipstick that they messed up using a hand mirror from her purse. They make easy conversation, catching up on everything while she watches Lenny freshen up using the sink and dressing counter in the room. He rinses his face and neck with cool water, re-combs his dark curls back into place, and spritzes Midge’s favorite of his colognes. 

As he’s finishing, she comes up to straighten his tie, grinning up at him. 

“So, Mr. Bruce. I hear you’re gonna treat me to a fancy party tonight,” Midge says. 

“Yes, I am. I’d ask first to confirm you’re still up for it, but that’s a party dress if I’ve ever seen one,” he says, thumbing along the material of the cap sleeve sitting just off of Midge’s shoulder.

“Oh, I’m definitely still up for it. If I remember correctly, I think you promised to send me into the New Year with a kiss,” Midge says. “Putting that into a letter is pretty smooth, Lenny. A girl may think you’re trying to talk your way into her skirts.”

Lenny puts on a smug face as he runs his fingers lightly along Midge’s collarbones, over her sleeves, and down along her arms. “Oh, I am,” he smirks.

Midge belly-laughs, rolling her eyes, and steps away to collect her coat, purse, and shoulder bag. “Let’s go, Bruce. The countdown to midnight grows shorter and shorter and we have a party to attend.”

Lenny throws his coat on and puts Midge’s arm in his. He takes her bag from her to carry, and then leads them out of the dressing room and down the hall. Lenny takes them through a back entrance that leads out into an alley located between the club and the hotel next door. They navigate around the piles of snow that got pushed into the alley from the main street, and then cut around the corner until they’re at the entrance to the hotel. 

As they walk in, the ballroom where the party is being held is right off the main lobby. When they make their way to the entrance, the buzz of a crowd inside grows louder and Midge can hear the sounds of a live band playing. Midge remembers Lenny’s carrying her bag and asks if they should take their things up to his room first. Just then, a member of the hotel staff welcomes them at the door and waves them in as he reaches for the bag in Lenny’s hand. “Follow me, and I’ll show you where you can store your belongings and coats.” He leads them to a small storage room in the corner where he sets Midge’s bag down and then returns to greet other arriving guests at the entrance.

“Well, that’s taken care of,” Lenny says, depositing their coats and closing the door. They make their way over to the food and drink table, and then find a vacant high-top. Neither of them had eaten a full dinner yet, so they fill their plates with one of each type of finger food and hor d'oeuvres they can get their hands on.

“This place is gorgeous, Lenny. How’d you score this, really? God… except for the Shy tour, when me and Susie go on the road the places we stay are more often than not infested with- well... I’m not sure what. But I’ve seen things in shitty road-side motels that I will never un-see,” Midge shudders.

Lenny cracks a smile, finishes chewing on a meatball. “Well, I believe I was a last minute addition after the club’s original booking had to cancel. Couldn’t make it here due to bad weather that messed up all their dates. We were in Pittsburgh before this, and my manager got wind and made some calls… the pay was good so. We made it work. He felt I needed a little break.”

Lenny pauses, “Also, we just signed a pretty big contract last week for an upcoming gig, so my manager put me up here. To celebrate.” He glances at her, and Midge stops chewing to cock an eyebrow at him. She waits for Lenny to continue.

“Well?” she says. 

“Oh, it’s top secret, Miriam, I cannot disclose that information,” Lenny says, mock seriousness taking over his tone.

“Shut up!” Midge says, swatting at him where he’s leaning against the table. “You can’t say something like that and then not tell me!”

Lenny chuckles, taking a sip of his champagne out of the tall flute. “Really, it is somewhat secret until the venue starts advertising,” he pauses. “But, of course, I always bend the rules for my favorite girl.”

Midge smiles over the tip of her glass and waits for him to continue. 

“February,” Lenny starts. “New York City. Carnegie Hall.” Midge's eyes go big as she sets down her drink.

“Headline,” Lenny finishes.

“Oh, my god! Lenny!” Midge exclaims. She sidesteps the small table, her arms thrown open and wraps him up in an embrace. “I can’t believe it,” she says. “Well, yes I can. I can absolutely believe it.”

She unwraps her arms from him so she can lean back and look at him. “Congratulations, Lenny. Oh, my god. Carnegie Hall. That’s… the fucking big leagues.”

Lenny smiles down at her, and bows his head. He jokes all the time on stage about basking in praise, but privately with Midge, he always gets bashful. His cheeks are colored pink, and she is sure he hasn’t had that much to drink to cause the flush.

“I'm so proud of you,” Midge says, taking hold of his hands. “You’re going to knock it out of the park, Lenny.” 

“All the baseball references; who is this chick?” Lenny says, smiling. 

Midge brings his hands up to her lips, gives a soft kiss over the knuckles of one hand and then the other before whispering _congratulations_ against his skin. 

“You think you can make it? February 4th. It’s a Saturday,” he says. “There’s a ticket with your name on it. Just say the word.”

They each turn back to their drinks, finishing them off before Midge sets her glass down. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world. I’m telling Susie to block off that weekend as soon as I get back to the city tomorrow night. Oh, maybe a ticket for her too,” she says. “Hell, my dad was such a fan of your one performance that I may get him to come.” Midge winks at him, but something about Midge wanting to bring her dad to see him leaves a fluttering sensation in Lenny’s chest. 

“I think I can pull some strings and work something out. I am, after all, a big shot,” Lenny says.

Midge giggles at that. “Alright, Bruce. Enough bragging about all your career accomplishments.” She nods her head towards the dance floor where a large crowd has formed while they’ve been eating. “Take me to dance.”

Lenny leads her out on the floor and they both have the time of their life. Neither of them are as familiar with some of the newer dance moves that they see the young folks around them doing, but they laugh and cling to each other and twirl around as the music floats on into the night. 

It’s close to midnight, when they’re slow dancing to a Peggy Lee song that Midge has heard a thousand times. She's getting sleepy after a long day of travel and a hard night of dancing. But it’s a pleasant, dreamy feeling; one that she wants to stay in forever, she thinks, as she burrows further into Lenny’s chest. His arms around her tighten a bit, and she sneaks a kiss at his jawline. She remembers their first dance, so many nights ago in Miami this past year. 

Midge feels the motion in their swaying break, and then Lenny is disentangling himself from their embrace to grab at Midge’s hand. She’s confused as they start heading back toward the entrance of the ballroom, but then he makes a beeline for the storage closet where her bag and their coats are. Lenny reaches the door and opens it just as Midge is saying his name.

“Lenny, are we leaving before the countdown?” she asks. He gently tugs her inside as she sees him do a quick glance back out into the ballroom and then closes the door. 

“No,” he says. And then he finds the chain for the light above them, pulling it to cast a soft yellow light over the small room. 

Lenny looks around. There’s a coat rack, some sort of storage cabinet, a small table just next to the door, and a couple of folding chairs. He scoots the table over so that it’s in front of the door, preventing it from opening. “There,” he says. 

Midge is grinning at him, starting to see where this is going. “Leonard,” she says in a very badly affected southern accent. Her hand comes up to cover her mouth as she musters a fake gasp. “What kinda girl do you take me for,” she says. She’s giggling as he crowds her against the table. Midge feels her lower back hit the edge of it, and then Lenny is reaching down to help lift under her thighs while Midge uses her arms to jump up and scoot onto the table. 

Lenny slides his hands down, keeps them hooked under her knees. He leans forward, gives her a gentle kiss to her cheek, and asks, “Is this okay, Miriam?” Lenny pulls back slightly to look at her, grinning as she blinks up at him sweetly.

“Depends on what you have planned,” she replies. As he leans forward, she drapes her arms over his shoulders and pulls him into her, opening her knees wider so he can get closer.

Lenny kisses her lips softly, and pulls back. “I haven’t had my mouth on you in months, Midge. Will you let me?” She feels his hands start to slide down the satin skirt of her dress where it’s bunched around her knees and upper calves. His fingertips find the edge and slip beneath, just enough to graze at the soft stockings covering Midge’s legs. 

Midge catches his eyes and nods as she reaches down to where his hands are. She pushes them up along her thighs, higher under her skirt so that it starts to lift up along her legs as well. “Yes,” she breathes out. 

Then they’re both in a rush. Midge’s skirt is pushed fully up around her waist, exposing the creamy softness of her thighs and the white silk of her panties and garter belt. Lenny’s fingers curl around the suspenders holding up her stockings, and snaps them lightly against Midge’s legs before getting on his knees in front of her. Midge gasps, her breath coming quickly as Lenny leans in and starts mouthing his way up from the top of her sheer stockings inward toward the heat of her cunt. 

He brings his hands up around her ass and encourages her to scoot forward so she’s closer to him. Midge briefly worries they’ll get caught by hotel staff or someone wanting their coat, but then Lenny puts his lips right on her, mouthing at the crotch of her panties. She feels his tongue wet over the fabric, and her eyes clamp shut as a moan makes its way out of her. She quickly bites her lip to keep quiet, but then she feels Lenny take his mouth off her to say, “The music’s loud, they won’t hear you. It’s okay.”

Lenny puts his mouth back on her at the seam of her thigh. He licks along the edge of her panties, bites lightly at the fat of her inner thigh. Midge’s hips lift up, chasing Lenny’s mouth as his tongue and lips all over her hot skin get her feeling desperate. When her legs start trembling, she realizes he won’t get her panties down easily without unfastening the suspenders. She reaches down and starts unclipping them from the top of her stockings. Lenny takes his mouth off her to see what she’s doing, and then he goes to work unclipping the fastenings on the other leg. 

When they’re done, Lenny reaches to push up the wide band of the garter as Midge hooks her fingers in the waist of her panties. She starts pushing them down and then lifts up as Lenny helps pull them the rest of the way down her legs. Midge sits back down on the fabric of the back part of her dress and scoots forward so that she’s all the way on the edge of the table. 

Lenny pockets Midge’s panties so they aren’t laying on the floor and then looks back up at her. He brings his fingers up to trail lightly along the tops of her thighs, and Midge sighs. Her eyes intently follow the trails his fingers make before he’s again hooking them under her knees. He lifts them as he sits back on his heels. This puts him right at the level of her cunt and he drapes each leg over his shoulders. 

He turns to the left to kiss the skin of her inner thigh, then to the right to do the same, before leaning forward and giving a fat lick of his tongue against Midge’s cunt. And she figures Lenny’s probably right about the noise, so she doesn’t care as much as she starts gasping and letting out little moans while Lenny mouths at her. 

One of Lenny’s hands goes up to clutch at her hip, while he pushes her other leg farther apart so that he can get his mouth more fully on her cunt. And that’s when Midge really starts to lose it. He licks at her, the flat of his tongue lapping at how wet she is. And then he migrates up to her clit where he circles around and across before latching his lips around her and sucking. He knows it’s a surefire way to get her close to coming.

Midge is gasping, grabbing at the thick locks of Lenny’s dark hair when she starts to hear the crowd outside of the door count.

_60-59-58…_

“Lenny,” she gasps out. He doesn’t raise his head or slow down the wicked things he’s doing with his tongue. “Baby, the clock… they’re-” she stutters. He sucks at her clit, and brings a hand down to thumb lightly along her labia. She starts again, “They’re counting down, Lenny.”

_51-50-49…_

Lenny doesn’t seem to hear her, too focused on the shaking of her thighs around his head and the clenching of her cunt as he tongues a circle around her clit. She feels him take his mouth off her for a moment and opens her eyes to glance down at him. He’s got two of his fingers in his mouth, and then she watches as he twists them into the heat of her. She’s so wet and ready for him, that she doesn’t even need a moment to adjust. Her eyes fly shut as she lets out a high, guttural moan and then she puts her hand back in his hair to encourage his mouth back onto her. 

Midge tries to focus on the countdown, tries to remember that she wanted to kiss him at the stroke of midnight. But she’s so close, and it’s hard to listen to the crowd on the other side of the door when she can hear Lenny’s long fingers sopping into her as he licks and kisses and sucks at her. 

“Wanted to kiss you,” she whimpers out. “...wanted to kiss you for New Year’s.”

She feels the cool air where his mouth was as he stops for a moment to smirk up at Midge, his face slick with her all over him. “I _am_ kissing you,” he says. And then he’s back on her. She’s so close, and he’s got his fingers inside her, rubbing against her walls while his tongue circles her clit.

Midge leans back, putting her weight on her elbows against the table, and then shifts her hips up more fully into Lenny. It’s changed the angle of his fingers and hits her at just the perfect spot. “There, _there_ ,” she gasps out. “Lenny, I’m- right there.”

And then he speeds up the thrust of his fingers into her perfectly, while he places his lips at her clit and mouths and sucks until she breaks. Midge clenches up tight around him, feels herself leaking out all around his fingers. She reaches down to his wrist, holding it in place while he takes his lips off her clit. He knows she doesn’t like too much more stimulation there as she comes, or else she gets oversensitive. 

When she finally rides out her orgasm and relaxes her hips back down, Lenny’s standing up and gently pulling his fingers out of her. Midge opens her eyes and sits up to reach for him. He licks her off his fingers, where she can see it glistening in the light. And it’s then that she realizes the counting is still going on.

_4-3-2…_

Midge pulls him down against her and kisses into him deeply, tasting herself on him as he threads his fingers through her hair. 

_1- Happy New Year!_

She feels Lenny smiling wide against her kisses, and she pulls away slightly. She can’t help from grinning up at him, too. The band has started playing ’Auld Lang Syne,’ and Midge hears everyone from the ballroom start singing along to the familiar tune. 

“See?” Lenny whispers, not wanting to interrupt the muffled melody from the crowd outside. “I promised I’d kiss you to welcome you into the New Year,” Lenny says as he cups her face, his thumb caressing the soft skin of her cheek.

Midge briefly closes her eyes, trying to hold on to everything about this moment. She’s still feeling dazed and dreamy and perfect from her orgasm and from the music. She opens her eyes and leans forward to rest her forehead against Lenny’s.

“Happy New Year, Lenny,” she whispers, her lips a hairsbreadth away from Lenny’s.

“Happy New Year, Midge,” he says as he leans forward for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! 
> 
> 2020 has been very rough for us all. i hope everyone has a safe, peaceful, and happy (as happy as possible) new year. cheers to brighter days ahead. <3


End file.
